Fallen
by kouklitsa
Summary: Kid stumbles upon a sight that drives him to commit a desperate act. *warning - character deaths*


**Warning; this story involves not one, but two character deaths. **

**Fallen**

--

Only a few more miles or so and Kid would be able to take a rest, the long ride having taken a severe toll on him. His entire body ached and the exhaustion made it hard for him to focus anymore. He was headed for a place well known to most of the riders, it was the perfect place to make camp as it crossed three of the paths frequent used by the Express. Well secluded and providing shelter which had proven to be much needed in this dangerous territory, Kid prayed that he would reach it soon, certain that he wouldn't be able to last much longer in the saddle.

As his destination came into sight, he noticed little black plumes of smoke waft from where he was due to make camp. It was hard to make out as the sun had already set and darkness was rapidly setting in, but his eyes did not deceive him. All fatigue and pain suddenly forgotten, he wondered who was out there; it was always possible others had found the site as well that wouldn't be too keen on having visitors. It was quite common to shoot first and ask questions later. The fact that this was the so-called 'safest' route Express had to offer in these parts unfortunately did not hold much meaning for those that happened to cross it.

Kid groaned as he pulled his horse to a halt; he contemplated just riding on, feeling too tired for any encounter that could possibly get himself killed. But that same tiredness also encouraged him to have a look, perhaps he'd come across some travelers with fresh food and water. Perhaps they would be willing to share. Hungry, thirsty and worn-out as he was Kid decided to take his chances. He made sure he left Katie close by for him to be able to reach her quickly in case he needed to, but left her far enough behind to not give away his presence. He needed the element of surprise.

Skulking towards the campsite, Kid carefully looked around making sure there was nobody around. As he drew closer, he heard some sounds. Stopping in an instant, he strained his ears as his hand automatically went for his gun. He was still too far to be able to make out what, or who, was making these sounds, so he carefully progressed. Crouched down, hiding behind anything that would conceal him, he stealthily inched his way towards where he thought the sounds came from. Occasionally he would pause and listen as the sounds grew louder.

Just when he was about to make out the flickering light of the fire, he heard a loud moan. Kid came to an immediate halt. He heard another moan, this one dragged out slightly longer than the one he heard before. Feeling his heart hammer in his chest, he mentally tried to place the sounds.

The first time he heard it the initial thing on his mind was to think someone was in trouble or hurt. When he heard the sound a second time, it brought a spark of recognition. This was the sound made when in pleasure, he knew that from experience. Leaning down against a rock, he sighed in relief. As horrified as he was knowing that he almost walked in on a couple's passionate lovemaking, he felt comfort in knowing that would have been the worst that could have happened.

Suddenly feeling like an intruder or a voyeur, even through he hadn't seen a thing, Kid turned around to return to his horse and find another place to spend the night. He straightened himself as soon as he passed a large rock when he noticed the two horses that undoubtedly belonged to the lovemaking couple. He frowned, stricken by the familiar colors of the mounts. Inching closer, not to spook the horses, Kid peered through the darkness to take a better look at them.

Just a few paces away from the animals, Kid stopped dead in his tracks as realization set in; they were Jimmy's and Lou's horses. His breath faltered as his mind desperately tried to comprehend what was there right before him. He suddenly felt dizzy, nauseated as his body revolted against the flood of images that infiltrated his brain as the sounds of pleasure echoed in his mind. Staggering backwards Kid tried holding on to anything that would keep him standing on two feet.

Not willing to believe and put two and two together, the Southerner stumbled back to where he came from. His breathing rapidly increased, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Bumping against his surrounding he didn't even feeling a tinge of pain. The moaning intensified and was now accompanied by low, deep grunts; both synchronized to slow, but energetic tempo. Being able to see the rough outlining of the two, Kid froze, and for a moment stood rooted to the ground.

What little reason he still possessed, urged him to turn around and reminded him his over-fatigued mind could be playing tricks on him. It demanded he leave now before he would do anything stupid. A sudden loud gasp followed by an all too familiar hiss dissipated any restraint that held him back until now. Something snapped.

Kid emerged from his seclusion for a moment having lost his voice, until he saw her face.

"No... no... no... no," his voice was barely a whisper as he held out one hand in desperation. "No, Lou, no. No. NOOOO!!"

In an instant, Kid propelled himself towards the couple and reached for the first limb he could get his hands on. "GET OFF HER! GET THE HELL OFF HER!"

As Jimmy was pulled off Lou, she screamed and immediately grabbed a blanket and covered herself. Jimmy, for his part scrambled as far away from Kid as he possibly could. Quickly reaching for the shirt he discarded earlier that evening he covered himself and waited, every muscle that not wasn't concealed flexed and gleaming with sweat.

Heavily panting, Kid stared at the two shaking like a leaf. He felt hot tears pour down his cheeks, blurring his vision only to become clear again each time he blinked. He wanted to hit Jimmy until the life was pounded of him, reach for his neck and squeeze it shut till all the life was strangled of him but he couldn't move a muscle. He was in pain, so severe and so overwhelming it stunned him completely leaving him utterly motionless.

"Kid," Jimmy held up one hand. "Kid, listen to me."

Kid glanced between Jimmy and Lou. She looked so scared, so guilty. More tears trickled down his face and he felt his throat close up.

"Why?" he choked.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way. We were goin' to tell you when we got back," Jimmy's voice trembled, but was full of determination.

In a flash, Kid drew his gun and pointed it at Jimmy. He heard Lou scream his name but Jimmy didn't so much as flinch.

"No, no this ain't real." Kid barely recognized his own voice. "This ain't happenin'. You're my friend. I love Lou, she told me she loves me 'n we're getting' married."

"Kid."

He cocked his gun. "She LOVES me, we're getting' MARRIED!"

"I...I'm sorry, Kid. I'm so so sorry." Lou crawled towards him, awkwardly trying to keep herself covered with the blanket.

Looking over at Lou, he moaned desperately. No longer able to utter a coherent word he hiccuped and choked over his tears while raking his free hand through his hair. He shook his head, still unable to believe what was happening, his mind simply refusing to accept the truth even though there was no denying it anymore.

"You need to listen to me and calm down." Jimmy stretched a hand to reach for his pants, though his eyes never left Kid. "Put down the gun, Kid. Shootin' me ain't gonna solve anythin'."

Turning his head back at Jimmy, the world seemed to have stopped spinning. He felt numb, the unbearable pain suddenly subdued by one single thought that consumed his very being, obliterating any last bit of sense or reason. He lifted the gun, aimed it at Jimmy's head, and pulled the trigger.

The sound and the feeling of the gun going off in his hand had the desired effect; it brought the greatest sense of relief Kid ever experienced in his life as he witnessed Jimmy's head being thrown back at impact before his body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Calmly, he exhaled.

Lou screamed frantically, crawling back as far as the surroundings allowed her. He turned to look at her again, not hearing her terrified screams for Jimmy anymore. He found himself deaf to all around him, only hearing his own faltering breaths and rapidly pulsating heart.

As he stared at Lou, her beauty was no longer one he desired and the love he felt for her was no longer pure and untainted. With everything gone that until now kept him more alive than he ever felt before in his life he glanced at the gun he used to kill one of his best friends.

Dropping to his knees he cried as he cocked it again and placed to his own head. Mouthing one last 'I love you' to a horrified Lou, he slowly curled his index finger over the trigger and pulled it.

--


End file.
